


a disc called 'chirp'

by dreamingheart8



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Neglect, tommy deserves to be happy pls, tommy standing on the tower and him realizing dreams abusr are briefly mentioned, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingheart8/pseuds/dreamingheart8
Summary: when you were younger, you asked your dad, phil, who gave you the disc you always remembered having.he said it was from 'a woman in space named clara.'with the little you knew you thought she was an astronaut, of course you know she most likely isn't real and was just a story to make you happy.but that doesn't mean that you didn't wish she were.
Relationships: Clara & TommyInnit (Dream SMP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	a disc called 'chirp'

ever since you've been living with techno, ever since you discovered your starlike _fire._

you've been dwelling on your childhood, before all the wars, before joining the dream smp entirely.

particularly a disc you had, lost and then were given as a gift.

chirp.

you don't even know why it's called that, just how comforting it was and is.

it's somehow one of a kind. you know because your father had traveled the world and he had _never_ seen another chirp disc. then again you suppose he most likely made it.

when you were younger, you asked your dad, phil, who gave you the disc you always remembered having.

he said it was from 'a woman in space named clara.'

with the little you knew you thought she was an astronaut, of course you know she most likely isn't real and was just a story to make you happy.

but that doesn't mean that you didn't wish she were.

god you had wished she were with you so many times, when phil grew more preoccupied and stopped coming home consistently, techno went with him but he almost always sent letters and visited once a month.

when wilbur had to leave temporarily for something and you were all alone except tubbo.

when dream took your second life and you gave up mellohi and cat for l'manburg's independance.

when wilbur spiraled into madness and techno joined him leaving you all alone until the festival.

when you got exiled for the second time.

when dream blew up logstedshire and you made that tower and realized what dream _really_ wanted from you.

but you also wanted her to be at your side at your best moments.

when you found cat and mellohi.

when you defeated dream in a battle.

when you named l'manburg.

when wilbur made you president, briefly.

and you never understood why you were so attached to the idea of her.

as you sit listening to chirp again, holding a torch lighted by your starlike fire you wonder.

wonder about her and wonder if she was real she'd be anything like you imagine her to be.

_and the universe said "i love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i honestly really enjoyed writing it. hope you have a nice day!


End file.
